


What's Too Much (That's Enough)

by pennysparkle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they have is secret—something to be tucked close to Souji, unseen by the rest of the Investigation Team in the hours between his obligations to them. It's text messages that he calls no attention to, pretending that they're nothing more than strangers when they see each other in public, or if he comes home after work with Dojima. It's sneaking out at night to meet at Moel when the lights inside are low and the parking lot is deserted, Adachi picking him up in his car, and the drive back to his apartment is always quiet, as if to acknowledge this before they arrive there would somehow give it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Too Much (That's Enough)

What they have is secret—something to be tucked close to Souji, unseen by the rest of the Investigation Team in the hours between his obligations to them. It's text messages that he calls no attention to, pretending that they're nothing more than strangers when they see each other in public, or if he comes home after work with Dojima. It's sneaking out at night to meet at Moel when the lights inside are low and the parking lot is deserted, Adachi picking him up in his car, and the drive back to his apartment is always quiet, as if to acknowledge this before they arrive there would somehow give it away.

Souji likes to think that he's not disappointed by that, because he knows the consequences of this. Word spreads fast in a town this small, and it's not just Dojima they'd have to worry about, either.  _Everyone_ would have something to say about it, and neither of them are ready for that.

This is something Souji knows logically, even though he wants more: that what they have is  _tenuous_. It wouldn't stand under the strain of someone else's knowledge, so they have to keep it to themselves, and besides, at this point? It's not like there'd be much to share. For the most part, it's a physical relationship.

That's something Souji finds to be beyond frustrating; he wants to know about Adachi, but he's tightlipped and avoidant at the best of times, and pushing only makes him even more so. He'd learned fairly quickly that, while he can get his way in some matters, there are others best left alone. And so he does, even though he doesn't  _want_ to.

He's not  _satisfied_. But that doesn't mean what they have is bad. He certainly doesn't hate it when he's spread out and gasping underneath Adachi, arching up against him and craving more desperately, yet being given only as much as Adachi feels like giving.

Such an arrangement holds for almost every part of their relationship—it's always what  _Adachi_ feels like, unless Souji pushes. And he does have to push for every little inch taken, but there's a thrill in that too. Sometimes it's nice to let someone else be in charge of the tiny choices so that Souji doesn't have to be.

Not today, though. Souji had asked and prodded and nudged until Adachi irritably agreed that they could go on a date. Nothing too big or extravagant; just a movie in Okina, and if Souji plays his cards right, maybe he can convince Adachi to get food somewhere too. They'll have the whole night ahead of them, after all, what with Dojima thinking he's sleeping over at Yosuke's. This is too good of a chance to pass up, especially when he doesn't know if he'll be able to get his way again any time soon.

It's exciting. It isn't something they've done before, and Souji keeps thinking about it throughout class on Saturday, wondering if he'll finally get a chance to make Adachi open up more. The fact that he'd even agreed in the first place must mean he's not too averse to the idea of spending time with Souji in a non-physical setting, right? Souji chooses to believe that, and it carries him through the afternoon until he's standing outside waiting for Adachi.

Ten minutes pass before the now-familiar car pulls up, and Souji's still a little bit impressed by how nice it is. Not sporty or anything—just a sedan, but still, nicer than he'd expected it to be. He pulls the door open and settles into the passenger seat (leather, and pleasantly warm), and as always, Adachi is silent.

It stays that way between them until Souji realizes they're taking the road back to Adachi's apartment instead of the exit to Okina. His eyes narrow slightly. Is he really going to try and bail on the date? He's got to know that Souji won't be too happy about that... not when he'd had to perform a certain series of favors to get an okay in the first place (though they  _had_ been enjoyable).

But he's too curious not to say anything, even though it seems almost taboo to break the silence. "I thought we were going to Okina."

"Aah? We are. Don't be so impatient, brat. I need to pick something up."

They lapse into silence again as the car pulls into the parking garage, and Souji is fully prepared to stay seated there while Adachi goes in and gets whatever it is he needs so badly, but his door opens and Adachi stares down at him, annoyed.

"Come on. The faster we get it, the sooner you can have your date." Adachi's fingers tap rhythmically, impatiently against the glass of the window, waiting for him to get out, and with a sigh, Souji does so.

Together, they make their way up to the apartment. There's a careful distance between them, no implications as to what they are, because it's already suspicious enough that they're hanging around together without Souji trying to hold his hand or something. He doubts Adachi would allow it anyway.

Inside, he lingers near the door, but whatever Adachi is up to seems to require pushing him along into the bedroom, and he resigns himself to whatever oddity he's cooked up—not that he has to wait long to find out. He's nudged toward the bed until he lands on it stomach first, and Adachi's fingertips are already peeling his pants and underwear down, chilling his bare flesh.

"Wh—"

"Shh... I'm making our date interesting for  _me_ ," Adachi says, pushing two slicked fingers into Souji right away and making him arch in slight discomfort. He's cursory enough about stretching him that Souji knows this won't go very far, but he still jumps when something cool, larger and smoother, is nudged inside of him—a vibrator from the feel of it, one of the small egg ones that nevertheless keenly excites and worries him all at the same time.

" _This_ is what you wanted to get?" he asks with an edge of unimpressed surprise, knees shifting so that he can get his pants back into place once Adachi pulls away. "A vibrator?"

"H-hey, don't act so creeped out! It'll be fun!"

Souji's not so sure about that, because he  _knows_ this can only end one way for himself. Even when they're alone, Adachi likes to tease, mocking him for how obvious his want is, only giving Souji things after he's begged for it. He likes to debase Souji, but at times, it can be fun—usually when he's too wrecked and needy to be self-conscious.

This, he's got his doubts over. He'll try to be optimistic, but already he's hyperfocused on the feeling of something inside himself, and it doesn't lessen when he gets up and follows Adachi unsteadily back down to the car, where he sits very delicately in an effort not to unsettle the vibrator.

Clearly, Adachi doesn't  _want_ Souji to lose focus on it. His hand comes to rest on Souji's thigh as he starts the car, and by the time they're pulling out of Inaba, it's crept higher. He's a little bit hard from it, undeniably. And still, Adachi does nothing more than that on the drive, doesn't make any move to turn the vibrator on or to rile him up.

He's gotten used to that touch (if not learned to tune it out completely) and there's a warm place where Adachi's hand so recently was when they pull into a parking space and get out of the car. Focusing on that is easier, and he does so through the process of walking to the theater, only to find that they missed the first showing (most likely thanks to their previous detour) and that the next is more than an hour away.

Earlier, Souji had been pleased at the thought of having extra time with Adachi. Now it seems like something to fear, because it gives Adachi that much more time to break him. He fidgets with the bottom of his shirt, wondering what he should do—see a different movie, or subject himself to this for even longer?

"Well? Where do you want to go?" Adachi asks, and there's a grin on his face that feels like a threat. He almost certainly knows what Souji is thinking.

"Ah... there's a cafe near here." That seems like a safe enough bet, at least. He knows the tables inside are packed in close, so maybe Adachi will have the sense not to make a move on him where they could be found out.

"Lead the way, then."

Souji does, taking the few steps down from the theater to push inside the cafe with a sense of unease. There's tons of people around, and they barely manage to squeeze their way into a table near the edge of the room, sinking onto a plush, comfortable sofa that at least doesn't emphasize the feeling of the vibrator inside him too much.

There's an anticipation settling throughout his body. He's waiting for Adachi to make his move, and the more time that passes since they'd stopped at his apartment, the more anxious he becomes. Even when a waitress comes up to take their orders, he's holding his breath. It'd be just like Adachi to turn it on right now.

And he does. The vibrations start inside of Souji, and he shudders, exhaling sharply and tensing up, much to the concern of the waitress. But he just raises a hand and shakes his head, saying he'd lost his train of thought, and could she repeat the question?

After what feels like a lifetime of reassurances, she walks away with their orders, and his eyes slide over to Adachi. It's not a surprise that he always chooses the worst moments to mess with Souji, but what if she'd somehow  _known_?

Now, as if realizing how much his thoughts are racing, Adachi's hand comes to rest at the small of Souji's back almost tauntingly. It's clear he's amused by Souji's reaction, but he keeps quiet and lets the vibrations stay where they are, not higher or lower, just a reminder.

This is something he likes to do: letting Souji know that he's the one in charge here, that  _he's_ the one calling all the shots—and what better a way to demonstrate that fact than by taking it into a place where Souji's already flushed just from the knowledge of what's happening?

He swallows hard, trying to catch his breath and focus on the other people in the cafe, people who could be  _watching_ , but the damage has been done by now. His blood is pounding in his veins and his traitorous body is reacting to this with enthusiasm, probably exactly as Adachi wished.

He leans closer to whisper in Souji's ear, breath tickling skin sensitized by arousal. "You're really getting turned on by this? What a shameless kid..."

Souji bites down on his lip as he increases the vibrations by just an increment, but it's enough to feel like it's quaking through his body, quickly destroying any composure he's managed to gain. Not a minute passes before Adachi's hand is sliding down to rest on his thigh again too, but higher up this time—nearly brushing his cock through the fabric of his pants. When his eyes flick over, Souji can see the smirk on Adachi's face.

"Aah... this is what you're into? Is that why you wanted to come on a date? So I could mess with you?"

His breaths are coming quicker, and Souji has to wonder if anyone notices. Their table is angled slightly away from the ones surrounding it, but there's people all around them (not paying attention, granted; still, there's the chance that they  _could_ ). And at least no one is sitting in immediate hearing range, but if any of them were to stop paying attention to their laptops or tablemates at the wrong time, then they'd know what's going on, Souji has no doubts about it.

"Adachi-san... please..."

"What? You want more?"

He pushes the vibrations higher again, and Souji has to swallow down a moan painfully. This is really too cruel, but part of him is undeniably enjoying it, and not just in a sense of physical pleasure; it satisfies part of him to be at this kind of mercy, though at the moment that satisfaction is mixed with a sense of embarrassment.

"Not more," he pants out, clutching tightly at the arm of the sofa. "Slow it down..."

Adachi doesn't listen, of course. He only gives Souji what he wants when it suits him to do so, and right now, he's having too much fun teasing him, pushing as far as he can. Either Souji's going to have to wait it out, or beg him to stop, and despite everything, he doesn't think he's prepared to do that.

He reconsiders that when the waitress returns with their coffees and a pastry for Souji. She's even more concerned, asking if he's sick, whether she should call an ambulance or something—and all the while, Adachi is smirking, his hand patting Souji's thigh as the vibrator works inside of him.

It takes another lifetime of assurances, but they manage to send her on her way, and Adachi laughs as he looks back at Souji, who's probably even more red-faced by this point.

"Haha... you looked like you were going to die, Souji-kun! Is it really that good? If I keep going, are you gonna come right here?" Adachi whispers against his cheek, his fingers rubbing circles on his thigh, too close to his cock—making him pinch his bottom lip tightly between his teeth to keep himself from allowing even the tiniest of sounds free of his lips.

That seems to displease Adachi, because he gives him a mock-disappointed look as he ticks the vibrator up another notch. "Playing hard to get? Hmm..."

Souji's breath stutters out, head falling back against the seat as his hips twitch up uselessly, only a tiny amount before he realizes where they are and stops himself. He can feel the vibration of Adachi's laugh against his jaw but he's been broken now, and his sole focus is on the maddening jolt of sensation inside him. It's a tease, not satisfying at all—only making him more and more aware that this isn't something being done for his pleasure. Every inch of it is absolutely for Adachi.

And still, he begs. "Adachi-san—I need..."

"What is it, Souji-kun? You wanted me to slow down before, but you want more now? You really gotta make up your mind! This indecisiveness isn't cute at all..."

He bites down on his fingers, too afraid that someone will hear. Everyone seems  _closer_ suddenly, right on top of them, and his eyes are glancing around frantically, paranoid. When they land on the cup of coffee and pastry, he realizes he hasn't even touched either of them. By this point, there's probably not a lot of use in attempting to act normal, and besides, he's desperate for something a little more satisfying.

"So what is it you want?" Adachi prompts, his palm pushing fleetingly against the front of Souji's pants.

"Can we go?"

"Really? You make me pay for this stuff and you don't even drink it?"

"Sorry."

"Aah... guess it can't be helped, then..." Adachi sighs, grunting as he pushes himself up.

Souji is quick to follow him, though considering certain developments, it's uncomfortable. The vibrator is still buzzing inside of him and he's halfway to hard, fingers grasping at Adachi's arm for balance. As they walk, he feels his condition more keenly than before, feels so  _noticeable_ , like everyone is looking at him, like they can see exactly why he's like this.

He's holding his breath as if that's going to help, footsteps unsteady every time the vibrator shifts inside him. All he can do is watch the floor in front of them in the hopes that it'll calm him, or at least keep him from having to acknowledge that there are other people around, potentially seeing him red-faced and dazed.

And Adachi's not much help either. He just keeps leading Souji along—and finally, upon looking up, he realizes they're about to leave the cafe, so he forces himself to ask.

"Adachi-san... I thought we were going to go?"

"We are, aren't we? You just said you wanted to leave... you didn't say  _where_ you wanted to go."

Right now, he can find it in himself to be frustrated. For Adachi to have done all this to him and  _still_ not deemed it enough? That's beyond frustrating, and he musters a shaking hand to grab Adachi's arm with full intention to stop him.

He turns, wide-eyed,  _innocent_ —really trying to pretend that he doesn't know exactly what he's doing. But Souji knows that he does, and knows furthermore that he's not going to give in until Souji, in very explicit terms, tells him what he wants.

"I meant I wanted to go somewhere where we could have sex," he says bluntly.

Adachi laughs. "Oh? That was what you meant? Geez, why didn't you say so!"

He's pushed along suddenly toward the hallway leading back into the bathrooms. Even the sight of them feels like a relief to Souji; he practically collapses inside a stall when they walk in, and Adachi is on him immediately, grabbing at his ass through the fabric of his pants and pushing his hips up against it at the same time.

"You really got off on having this inside you, even though there were people around you? You're so depraved, Souji-kun..."

Souji doesn't protest such an accusation, just gasps out a broken-sounding "please" and pushes back. He can feel the bulge of Adachi's cock keenly, and his stomach feels light from excitement as he fumbles his own pants and underwear down.

"All it took was a vibrator to get you this turned on? For real?"

"You'd better get a move on, Adachi-san... I can't keep waiting for you," Souji breathes out, one hand dropping away from the wall to wrap around his cock and give himself a firm stroke. Even that's enough to make him shudder and moan a little too loudly, heedless of the fact that the only thing separating them from the rest of the cafe is a wall and a door.

Adachi laughs nervously behind him. "Heh... yeah!"

It takes him a second to tug the vibrator out of Souji, but when he does, he presses fully against him all at once—and at some point, he's managed to get his own pants pushed down. His cock rubs up against Souji's ass and he groans in frustration, needing more than that, needing Adachi to just hurry it up already, but he's taking his time as always.

"This is what you want?" he asks against Souji's ear, purposefully grinding into him. "To get fucked in a bathroom where anybody could walk in?"

In his desperation, he practically hisses. " _Yes_."

"Hmm... alright then!" Adachi's voice sounds so cheerful, but it drowns out completely into white noise as he finally pushes inside of Souji, aided by what feels like lube— because of course he saw this coming, and was well-prepared. And Souji's glad he was, because it feels so good already that it takes all his effort to keep himself propped against the wall, one hand reaching back to hold himself open shamelessly.

"G-geez... you're so tight..." Adachi groans against the back of his neck, hips hitching up into him. At least this is something to be thankful for: Adachi can hold out for a little while, but he'll  _always_ give in. He wants to get off too badly to hold back, and once he gets his turn, he won't make Souji wait anymore.

Right now, even the quick, unpracticed thrusts he's giving Souji are good. The earlier tease of what he could have really only sensitized him to the point that this feels overwhelming in comparison, and he can't help moaning every time Adachi pushes in so deep.

It's embarrassing. He doesn't want anyone to hear him, especially since he can dimly hear the chatter in the cafe through the walls, and he bites down on his fingers to have something to focus on instead of making noises, because each thrust of Adachi's cock is still loosening sounds from him, and—

The bathroom door opens. Souji swallows hard and tenses up, and he can hear Adachi growl, strained, behind him. Yet he doesn't stop fucking Souji by any means. He's still going, roughly pushing inside of him and pinching at Souji's waist in an effort to get him to pay attention.

It's not like he  _isn't_ paying attention. He is, and he's trying so hard to stifle his noises, because Adachi's getting closer and closer to that spot that's going to make him lose it too quickly.

But there's someone shuffling around out there, a cough and a clearing of the throat, and then the sound of a zipper. Souji holds his breath, wishing Adachi would just  _stop_ —but he doesn't, not at all. He fucks Souji harder, grabs him by the hips and forces him to tilt them up so that he can push all the deeper, making it too difficult to hold down his noises. And maybe Adachi hadn't caught on to that fact before, but he does so now—scoffing and murmuring against his ear.

"You're trying to keep quiet? Really? It feels so good you have to make yourself shut up? That's so  _embarrassing_ , Souji-kun... but I'm not going to let you."

One of his hands loosens from its hold on Souji's hip and tugs at his wrist, jerking his fingers out of his mouth, and Souji bites down on his lip in its place. But it doesn't do the job anywhere near as well, because he can hear himself now, moans not caught by him and pushed down before they spill free.

"You really like this, huh?" Adachi continues, and his voice isn't nearly quiet enough for Souji's liking. "You love getting fucked, that's why you'd even let me do it in some public bathroom while somebody's out there!"

Souji nods. He hates that he does, but in the end, it's the truth, and he's too far gone to keep from telling it. At least with his hand freed and the noises slipping out of him, he can finally touch himself, fingers wrapping around his cock and jerking firmly, making his toes curl even as he stands.

Outside of the stall, he can hear more shuffling. Either it's someone else, or the previous occupant has decided that they want nothing to do with this, and swiftly gone on their way. He spares a moment to feel bad, but really, he's too busy feeling  _good_ to bother with that for long, and he pushes back against Adachi as he rubs his hand over his dick—so close to coming that it feels like a waste. Another reason to be irritable about the earlier tease.

"Your ass keeps tightening up around me... you're even more shameless than I thought!" Adachi laughs, and he pulls out suddenly, making Souji groan at the loss. He's impatient and overstimulated at this point, dying just to come, and Adachi chooses this time to surprise him?

His hand comes down in a slap against Souji's ass sharply, and he gasps, arching up.

"Hey, tell me just how bad you want it, Souji-kun. Are you gonna die if you don't get my dick? Have you been thinking about being full of my come all day?  _Tell me_."

"Adachi-san..." he gasps, face hot and cheeks wet, for some reason. Is he really  _crying_ he wants it so badly? That's so horrifying he's especially glad Adachi can't see him.

Adachi rears back and slaps him again, and his ass stings from the sensation. He groans, because right now, it feels good—anything at all might feel good when he's right on the edge of coming, desperate for it.

"You have to say it, Souji-kun... or else I won't know what you want, huh?" As if to rub it in, Adachi pushes his cock up against Souji's hole, but not inside, and he groans frustratedly.

"I want you to fuck me and come inside me... I want to come...  _please_ ," he breathes, voice broken—and Adachi finally shoves inside deep and hard, fucking him as fast as he can manage. It's so perfect that it doesn't even take a minute for Souji to finally come, his whole body blissfully tensed as it spills over his fingertips. He feels  _euphoric_ in release, Adachi's hand gripping his hip while he keeps thrusting inside of him, that weird light tingle in his stomach building up and then ebbing away, and he leans forward against the stall with a dazed smile on his face when Adachi finally comes inside of him too.

It drips a little bit down the inside of his thighs, but Adachi's fingers swipe it up and push it back inside of him before slipping the vibrator in too.

"Wh—"

"You didn't think we were  _finished_ , did you, brat?" Adachi asks, laughing and giving him one last swat across the ass before dragging his underwear and pants up for him. "Now you get to have that  _and_ my come inside of you when we go to the movies. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Souji's eyebrows furrow, but part of himself is already resigned himself to it. It's not like he hadn't enjoyed this, really—embarrassing as it had been, there was something exciting about it, too. And it shouldn't have been a surprise that Adachi would want to keep going in the first place. For him, when it comes to matters like these, it's  _always_ about the long con.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://bunansa.tumblr.com)


End file.
